Final promise
by cresentmoon-chan
Summary: One-Shot. Five year Kagome loves her mom, even if she does break all her promises. But what happens when she makes a promise she CAN fulfill. It's a shame it had to be this way...


**Hello my pretties! Hope you enjoy this short ones-hot. Be sure to leave a review and check out my other story: Silver Wolf, with the Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I see nothing, I fell nothing, I OWN nothing.**

* * *

><p>Final Promise<p>

There once was a family of two, they lived happy lives, at least, as happy as they could.

A mother and a five year old Kagome. Kagome always wore a smile on her face, despite all of the broken promises that her mother feed her. She loved her mother with all her heart, but her mother would always disappoint her. **  
><strong>

"Mommy! Mommy! You promised that we could go to the zoo today! Can we go now?" asked Kagome, her big, enthusiastic, blue eyes staring into the dull, brown eyes of her mother.**  
><strong>

"Sorry honey, but mommy has to go pick up some milk from the store. You have to stay home and look after the house for me while I'm gone." said the mother with the same apologetic smile she wore each and every time she breaks her promise. This didn't seem to faze Kagome though.**  
><strong>

"So that Kagome can grow up to be big and strong?" asked tiny Kagome excitedly, a huge, goofy smile on her face. Her mother often wondered if her child's smile would ever falter. Even she could not deny her neglect towards the young one.

"So that Kagome grows up to be the strongest girl in the whole world! But I promise that tomorrow we can go to the aquarium, how does that sound?" another promise she would never keep, a promise she wouldn't be _able_to keep.

"Yay!" squealed Kagome, running back into her room, patiently waiting for her babysitter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting on the couch withe her babysitter, Kagome talked about her day.**  
><strong>

"And then mommy said that tomorrow we could go to the aquarium, isn't that _so_cool?" exclaimed the five year old girl, her eyes sparkling with excitement. The babysitter gave the girl a weary smile and nodded his head. He knew all about Kagome's mom and her promises, having to look after her often. He knew that those promises were a lie, listening to her say things like 'We couldn't go to the park today, but tomorrow-!' with Kagome's mom, it was always a tomorrow that would never come. He suspected that the reason for the broken promises had something to do with Kagome's dad, but he left them when Kagome was born, or so the mom tells him, so he couldn't be sure.

"Its going to be so much fun! You should come with us too!" Kagome shouted, snuggling closer to him under the blanket while they watched a movie. He looked down at Kagome and smiled fondly, it was astounding that even though her hopes get shattered, she still creates new ones and smiles the whole time. It just broke his heart every single time. When she finally fell asleep, he picked her up and moved her to her bed. For once, everything seemed to be perfect. That is, until he got a call about a car accident.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome woke up, she found herself in her pj's and in the passenger seat of a car.

"Are we going to the aquarium now mommy?"asked the young girl sleepily, holding back a yawn. A quick glance outside the car window revealed that the sun was just barely rising over the horizon, its orangish glow adding to the sun's already stunning beauty.

"No, we're going to the hospital, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me mommy." mumbled a tired male voice. Kagome looked over to her right and saw her babysitter.

"Where's mommy?" asked Kagome with a questioning look.

"We're going to go see her right now." her responded. If you listened closely, you would notice that his voice sounded raw, as if he'd been yelling. Kagome accepted his answer, seeing that they were going to go get her mommy. When they reached the hospital, he picked her up and carried her all the way to her mother's room. He opened the door to room 515 and put Rose down.

"Mommy!" she shouted when she spotted her mother, rushing to her side. The babysitter walked back out and leaned on the wall besides the door, listening in careful and silently.

"Mommy, why didn't you come home?" asked the confused and scared Kagome. She didn't like how her mothers usually tan skin was now white as chalk, how her silky black hair was now tangled and clung to her face, she especially didn't like how dull, empty, and dark her brown eyes looked. Kagome clutched the hem of her shirt in her tiny fist. Why was her mommy in here with scary tubes and needles coming out of her body?

"I'm sorry honey, but we're not going to be able to go to the aquarium today." whispered her mother, her voice scratchy and low. Kagome waited for another promise to be made, just as she always would.

"Mommy?" she questioned when she received none.

"I have to go now Kagome..." croaked her mom. Tears now stung in little Kagome's eyes, she didn't understand what her mommy was saying, but she could fee that whatever it was, it was bad.

"But I promise that I'll see you again someday... I... Love... You..."her voice faded away, eyes drifted shut, and the machined next to her beeped loudly and without any pause.

"Mommy?... Mommy wake up, we have to go home now... Mommy? Mommy?" Her cheeks were now stained with tears, she shook her mother, trying desperately to get her to wake up. Then it dawned on her. Mommy wasn't breathing.

"No! No! Please don't leave me! It's okay, we can go to see the fishies tomorrow! Just don't leave me her! _Please!_ Mommy! _Mommy!_**" **screamed Kagome, her voice now sore from yelling and her eyes flooded with fresh tears.

"At least she finally made a promise she can keep..." muttered the man outside, his eyes shut tight and shrouded by his short, brown hair as silent tears flowed down his face. His figure shook gently as he continued to listen to the little girl's sobs, shouts, and promises to be good,if mommy would just come back. Kagome's cry echoed through the hospital, informing them of her loss.

To this day, Kagome continues to live here in Japan, near the Hospital were her mother died, visiting her grave and waiting for the final promise to be fulfilled. One thought though continued to pledge her mind as she grew up, 'I never got to say I love you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Even as I wrote that, I felt like crying. I wrote this story for my English class, and got a lot of questions about weather this story was based off an event that happened to me. Well, it sorta is, just not exact.<strong>

**I want to dedicate this to anyone who's lost a mother or loved one. I may not have lost my mother, but I know what it fells like to stand at the foot of a hospital bed and watch someone die like that. May those who've died over the years know that we will always remember and that they are terribly missed.**

**Thank you for reading, leave a review by pushing the 'review' button as seen bellow. **


End file.
